


but tonight I'm lovin you

by Summer_Pond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College!AU, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Insecure Lance, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, getting together fic, handjob, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: If there was an award for the most pathetic example of pining, Lance is pretty sure he would win that trophy, stat. He’ll admit, using alcohol to soothe his restless soul isn’t the greatest idea but it hasn’t gotten himself into trouble. Yet. Unfortunately, his mouth has a knack for getting him into mayhem before and being drunk enough to confess his feelings for Shiro and Keith (who already are in a relationship together mind you) is apparently his life now.Still, Lance wakes up the next day missing some crucial details. What on Earth happened the other night?





	but tonight I'm lovin you

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi everyone! This is my first fic. Sorta nervous on publishing it but hey, gotta share the shklance love. I do wanna preface this and express an issue that might come up in this fic, mostly about how Lance is technically intoxicated when sexual exchanges happen. I understand that it may not be entirely appropriate but in this fictional context, Lance is completely aware and consenting to this exchange. I've decided to add a sign for the beginning and end of the explicit scene for those who aren't comfortable with this, its going to be signalled by the **** so feel free to use it if you want.

There's a rustling in the air when Lance wakes up. He feels warm, enclosed by blankets and...limbs? There's a heavy weight on his legs, as he feels another pair of legs entwine with his own. He furrows his eyebrows and yeah, that is definitely an arm around his narrow waist, snugly gripping his hip. His chest is bare, now that he realises it and he tries to focus on why, since he usually wears a shirt to bed most nights. He feels hot breath blowing gently on his nape and the tickle of hair on his exposed neck as he crams his head around the right to stare at his companion. 

Lance squints and can make out a mop of black hair, framing a face that is peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. There are a few seconds of delay where Lance swears his brain just woke up and is fully functioning when he remembers who this face belongs to.

Keith. It's Keith's stupid face (even though privately Lance thinks with begrudgingly denial that Keith is one of the prettiest guys he knows).  
"No way. What the fuck?" Lance whispers with panic. "How did Mullet-Head end up in my bed?!"

"Lance? Are you up already?"

He's not expecting an actual reply so when he hears a voice on the left, he yelps with surprise. There's still a tinge of sleep in the new voice, and Lance swivels his head and oh...that's Shiro. He blinks his eyes a few times just to make sure he's not dreaming about Shiro in the flesh. Like literal flesh. The older man is in a tight sleeveless black shirt that shows off his solid arms but he seems to have forgone proper pants for grey boxers so his muscular, thick thighs are on display.  
Lance feels a tightness in his throat. Yeah, that's definitely wet dream material. Actually, this entire scenario is vaguely reminiscent out of something he would have conjured up in a fever dream in a domestic setting with Keith and Shiro. Speaking of the latter, he supposed he should ask on what exactly transpired here in this bed. He clears his throat and tries to keep a steady voice as he faces the other man.

"What happened last night Shiro?" He wrings his hands together in nervousness as he waits for the older man’s reply. 

"You mean you don't remember?" There's caution in Shiro's voice, as he rubs his fingers on his chin in thought, trying to delicately explain what happened the other night. "Did you forget last night when you decided to drink over your tolerance and got a ride from us?" 

Last night? Lance closes his eyes and tries to remember what happened. There's a dull pain in his head as he thinks and he flinches. Shiro notices this and quickly grabs a glass of water placed on the bedside table and gently hands it to Lance. "Here drink this first and then you'll feel better." He says with concern laced in this voice.  
Lance gratefully accepts the water from Shiro and gulps it down. As he does, his head swims with confusion. What exactly happened last night?

_____

Ten hours ago, Lance drank his feelings surrounded by the warmth and bustle of a bar. The Altea Bar was a fairly popular bar with an aesthetic appeal that consisted of a combination of Roman marble and futuristic neon colours that complimented and drove the main demographic of college students. The inner Bar was often lit with saturated colours of neon blue, red, yellow and green while the walls were decorated with white geometric swirls of circular patterns while the outside architecture was reminiscent of a shape ship with glowing blue lights adorning the outer walls. Lance although a natural lightweight was slumped over at a table. Hunk, his best bro in the world was trying to keep Lance from going overbroad with little success. What Lance wanted, Lance got. 

Except for two dazzling, breath-taking and utterly kissable men that Lance was moping about. 

"Hunnnnnkkkkk, why am I s-so undateable?" Lance whined into his best friend's shoulder as Hunk gently soothed Lance's back. 

"You're not undateable,” He pauses. “Lance, you're the most loyal, funny and selfless guy I know." Hunk nods to Lance with genuine support as he pats Lance's knee while Lance continues to swirl his almost finished Blue Lagoon. 

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my bro," Lance makes a face before he huffs. "Bros before hoes is how it goes. Oh shit, I'm a poet Hunk!" 

Hunk inwardly winces. He's not sure if Shiro or Keith would appreciate being called hoes. Or maybe they would, wasn't his place to judge.  
After all, this spell of misery that Lance was trying to dispel came from the tiny problem he had with the Shiro and Keith, and by tiny, Hunk mused, he meant the gigantic crushes Lance had on the said two men. For several months, Lance had been pretending to be fine after Shiro and Keith made their relationship official. Hiding behind with jeers and jests in a careful facade of normalcy that only Hunk and Pidge knew was pretend was Lance’s true feelings envy. It had been creeping up on his best friend through constricting fears and feelings of inadequacy.

As appointed best friend, Hunk felt that it was his duty to comfort and advise Lance the best he could, but between juggling schoolwork, Lance, his part-time job at a garage and trying to court the ever-so-mysterious lady that bought from the same sandwich shop during his lunch breaks, Hunk felt his hands were pretty tied. So tonight he felt a bit more lenient and slightly more selfish as he allowed Lance to wallow around and bubbler about his love life, or lack of. 

"-have you seen Shiro's back muscles? Because, Hunk, my man they should be considered a finalist for one of the Seven Wonders of the World," Lance waves his left hand like a fan, deeply sighing. "I would probably kill to be able to feel his pecs." There's a silence that envelopes the two, but the background noise from the bar gives Hunk some time to devise a plan to get themselves home. Lance pouts for a moment before he continues on his spiel. "And what was Keith wearing last week? Seriously, a choker? What's this? The 90s? Because they called and they want their style back." 

Hunk is pretty sure Lance was not actually complaining out of hatred to the accessory because there were some long heated stares directed at the piece of black cloth that tightly encircled Keith's slender neck. With muffled screaming from Lance's part and even more hurriedly muttered curses of "Oh my god".  
Yeah, definitely not out of disgust. 

"It's not fair how good they look with each other," Lance groans and lets his head thud onto the wooden table decorated with his empty glasses. Hunk can only give a slight shake of his head with worry as Lance continues. "They just look at each other and you could swear flowers bloomed around them and the stars just stared down at them with jealousy because there's nothing but just-." Lance needs to take a breath as a choking feeling crawls up his throat. "..love." The last part is said so quietly that Hunk has to lean in so he can hear Lance over the noise of the bar. 

“Oh Lance,” Hunk sighs with sympathy. “Get in out of your system.” He is about to coax Lance to give up dribbling the last few drops of his glass down the tan skinned man’s tongue when he hears a commotion behind him. 

“Look, it’s Lance and Hunk!” There’s a familiar voice behind him and he sweats nervously. No way. That’s not who he thinks it is?  
Lance visibly stiffens and Hunk has to breathe deeply through his nose. Oh no, speak of the devils. Shiro and Keith walk towards them and stand close behind, with the former giving them a slight wave and the latter folding his arms with feigned disinterest. Hunk turns around to face the newcomers as he senses Lance’s new discomfort. 

“Hey, Shiro,” Hunk nods in acknowledgement. “Keith. How are you guys?”

“Good.” Replies Shiro who smiles brightly at Hunk and the slowly melting Lance who tries to disappear away from existence. Keith only makes a non-committal sound and shrugs his shoulders, rustling the red bomber jacket he’s wearing. 

There’s a terse silence shared between everyone that gets broken by a ringing phone.  
“Oh, that’s mine!” Hunk exclaims as he hurriedly answers. It’s Shay’s number, something that she only recently gave to him. Walking away to find some silence outside, he leaves Lance figuratively to be devoured by the wolves. 

Inside in the bar, Lance wants to die. Hunk his best friend, wingman, platonic love left him to deal with the fallout of seeing his two crushes, together, focusing on him with their curious and pointed stares. There are already four glasses on the table but Lance is pretty sure there still isn’t enough alcohol for him to deal with this. If ever wants to deal with it head-on because he’s sure he’ll rather listen to Pidge drone on about calculations for the rest of his miserable life than actually work out his feelings. He prays that Hunk comes back quickly and can drive them back to their dorm so he can sleep off this emotional stress. 

A few seconds after this thought, Hunk comes back, but he’s flustered and more agitated than he previously was before he left. “Sorry guys, but, erm, an emergency came up and I need to help out a…friend.” Hunk purposely avoids Lance’s glare because he deserves a break from this pity-fest. “Would it be alright if you guys bring Lance home?” He directs this question at Shiro and Keith, hoping that he didn’t mistake the recent heartfelt looks that the two men had directed at Lance when the Cuban man wasn’t looking. He’s putting this on a chance but he swears today will be the day when this love triangle can be put to rest. 

“Sure? I-, sorry, we would be fine with taking Lance home.” Shiro answers, confused but ready to offer assistance. Keith for the first time in the night speaks up.

“Ready to get going, Lance?” Keith cocks his head to the doorway as Hunk gives his thanks and rushes out. Lance purses his lips, Hunk is definitely going to get an earful tomorrow. As Lance tries to stand, he wobbles, prompting the closest person to act as his support. Which just happens to be Keith. “Jeez, watch yourself.” Keith scoffs but he gently nudges Lance’s weight onto himself and grips Lance’s waist to support both of them. Shiro walks ahead, already getting his keys out, and Lance feels flushed. 

Lance allows Keith to place him in the backseat, the leather seats of Shiro’s car is much more comfortable than the hard stools in the bar. As Shiro and Keith start to buckle up and get ready to leave, Lance presses his hands to forehead and tries to not blurt out anything embarrassing such as his attraction to the men in the seats ahead of him. 

There’s an awkward atmosphere in the car, with Lance focusing on the blowing wind from the small dent he’s let from his window. He thinks Keith and Shiro are having an exchange in hushed whispers with only terms like “wanting to wrap him up” and “give… cuddles” being the only things Lance can decipher. Well, Lance bitterly thinks, it’s not exactly his domain since he intruded on their hospitality. He’s about to sleep off the rest of the journey before Keith interrupts him, “What’s up with you drinking so much?”

Lance wants to swallow his tongue. Keith’s question seems innocuous enough from an outsider’s point of view but the answer burns his throat, travelling up his oesophagus with an acidic taste. Oh wait, that wasn’t figurative.  
Without a warning, Lance felt all the liquid he drank and the remnants of dinner burst in a shallow waterfall of gunk. Oh. Now he is pretty sure he wants to die.

“Shit, Lance!” Keith’s voice is struck with surprise, as he tries to assess the damage from Lance’s throw-up. Shiro slows down the car to a stop and paused, turning around and trying to see what occurred in the backseat. 

“Lance? Are you okay? Lance?” Shiro’s concerned voice wavers as Lance looks down to see his vomit splattered on his shirt, thankfully taking the most of the brunt of the incident. Still, there are flecks of his puke on Shiro’s nice leather seats and Lance is mortified. So mortified that he doesn’t even try to stop the gush of words escaping his mouth. 

“I-I can’t do this anymore. Both of you! I-,” Lance takes a quick breath. “I like you. Both of you.” It comes in a rush, filled with embarrassment but also trickled with relief, because maybe he actually was drunk enough to let his feelings take hold. He closes his eyes, hoping the Earth will now be satisfied to swallow him whole now. 

Shiro clears his throat, “Lance. Keith and I wanted to discuss...about our relationship. About you. We weren’t sure when was the best time to bring it up, but I don’t think there’s a better time then now-.”

Anytime now Earth. 

Keith’s impatient voice rings over. “Shiro means that we want you too. With us. In a relationship.” 

What. 

“I’m sorry? Did I mishear? Did you say you…wanted me?” Lance isn’t sure if he heard it right. Did they say they liked him too? He wants to swallow his confusion. 

“That’s right.” Shiro’s considerate tone brings a warmth to Lance’s stomach. “We want to be your boyfriend. Both of us. Do you want that too?”

“Holy shit,” Lance’s eyes widen. This was happening. This was actually happening. He felt his breath quicken, this was his life now. “I-I do. I really do.”

Keith lets out a light whoop. Shiro lets out his held breath, “Good. That’s good. Lance, would you be comfortable in coming home with us?”

Oh, he was more than comfortable. Definitely up for it. Well, maybe not with his vomit-stricken shirt. “Sure. But could I get washed up?” Lance tried to fiddle around with his deep navy shirt without spreading his gunk. “I really need a new shirt.” 

Lance is pretty sure he heard Keith mutter ‘definitely getting out of those pants too’, and if that doesn’t elevate his self-esteem, he’s not sure what else will. 

The next ten minutes is different. Keith had been giving him loving looks ever so often and Shiro is lightly rumbling with happiness. By the time they drive up to Shiro and Keith’s shared apartment, Lance is pretty sure he can’t keep his excitement anymore. 

“Woah. Watch yourself.” Shiro grabs Lance in a warm embrace as the tan man stumbles out of his passenger door. “Don’t want to get yourself hurt.”

Lance likes how this is going. He lets his two boyfriends manhandle him up to the room, while he’s whistling happily and yelping. It’s 11 pm and he’s sure he might have woken up the other tenants on their level but at this point in time, he doesn’t care. He tries to pull down one of them for a kiss, but a hand covers his mouth from reaching another pair of lips. 

“After you brush your teeth first Lance.”

Oh yeah. He puked, didn’t he? 

After Lance brushed his teeth with a spare brush Shiro offered and his dirtied shirt was placed in the laundry hamper, Lance felt better. His head was a little clouded but he still felt clearer than he was before. 

He sees Shiro and Keith lounge on their bed, having shed their outfit for a simple undershirt and their boxers. Lance gulped. Oh, that was hot. Lance himself was wearing one of Keith’s clean shirts, and his jeans which felt much tighter.

“Lance? Are you done? Do you want to join us?” Shiro patted a spot on their large bed while Keith gave Lance a flirty smirk. Oh hell yeah was Lance going to reap the benefits of his newly acquired boyfriends. 

“Oh man. Oh man. This is like two dreams combined into one,” Lance gave a thoughtful look. “But I can’t exactly sleep in jeans?”

“So take them off, dumbass.” Keith’s smouldering look was definitely stirring something in Lance’s groin. Keith pauses. “Strip for us.” 

Shiro makes a choking noise. Lance is pretty sure his blood is being pumped to his ears and his lower region. “S-Strip? Are you serious?” When did Keith get so daring and sultry?

Shiro tries to intervene, bless him. “Come on Keith, you don’t need to rush him. We don’t have to do anything tonight.” He gives Lance a reassuring smile, “We can just rest tonight, and we can deal with the details tomorrow.” 

But Lance honestly has had enough with giving longing soulful looks to the couple, he’s waited this long for anything to happen. He cocks his head to the right and licks his lips. In the moonlit room, he looks ethereal and he feels light. “As you wish.”

****

He moves his hands down his waist in a slow and tantalising manner, there’s no music playing but Lance uses the rush of blood to his head to power on his sporadic tease. He lightly grips the hem of his red shirt with the yellow transcript ‘Bite Me’ and slowly raises the shirt up until he’s showing his ribs and takes a breath, allowing the pair of eyes to watch the pace of his breathing. Lance then quickly throws the shirt over his head and onto the carpeted floor. He’s officially shirtless and the sudden cold that coats his chest also perks his nipples. He can see the desire pool in both Shiro and Keith as they give Lance both hooded gazes bordering on hunger. 

They look like they want to devour Lance and he is happy to oblige them. 

He gently unzips his jeans, slowly pulling them down and giving the two a coquettish look as he bites his lower lip. He kicks his jeans to the side, leaving him in his light blue briefs. “Well, how do you like that?” Lance feels breathless like he ran a marathon rather than gave a short strip-show. 

“Like I really want to suck you off right now.” Keith replies with a wheeze and he looks at Lance with starvation. Shiro only shakes his head in amusement and motions Lance to join them on the bed and with a few strides, Lance is being pampered with mouths on his skin and hands grasping on his sides and his ass. Shiro is peppering his neck and chest with soft kisses while he can feel Keith sliding his underwear down. True to his word, Lance can feel a warm heat engulf his hardening cock. 

“F-Fuck. Keith, you’re killing me here.” Lance shouts as Shiro pinches his nipples. The duo work in tandem, giving Lance no rest from their wicked bearing, and in no time, Lance comes down Keith’s throat, grabbing on instinct onto the Korean man’s hair. Keith lets out a muffled moan, cum leaking from his mouth, prompting a shiver down Lance’s spine in knowing he made Keith make those sounds. 

Shiro’s rough voice pervades Lance’s left ear. “Keith really likes having his hair pulled.” Keith having a hair-pulling kink? Lance can definitely get into this. Yessiree. Lance feels getting pulled into Shiro’s lap as he faces the oldest of the trio. Lips meet at quick intervals, Lance can feel himself being shared by Shiro and Keith, as they each take a turn in dominating Lance’s mouth. There are tan fingers gingerly gripping a cock in each of Lance’s hands and if the quick breaths and change in demeanour mean anything, the other two are close to coming as well. Shiro comes first, in a hot spurt that rains on Lance’s front, splattering his stomach and thighs with Shiro’s semen. Keith follows quickly, painting Lance’s back with his seed that slowly trickles down Lance’s spine and into the crack of his ass. 

Shiro stands up to grab a wet towel while Lance and Keith bathe in the afterglow, with Keith spooning Lance. Lance being soothed by the gentle breathing of Keith and the tender swipes from Shiro finds it easy to drift asleep. 

****

“Oh, that happened!” Lance shouts, widening his eyes and peeks at the sleeping Keith who stirs at Lance’s sudden epiphany. 

“Lance, go back to sleep.” Keith’s voice is flat but he makes a move to grab a hold onto what he thinks is where Lance still is. But he fails to because Lance had already shuffled closer to the edge of the bed to where Shiro is standing, leaving the sleeping man to angrily open his eyes in annoyance. 

“Do you want to leave Lance?” Shiro’s voice is taut but he keeps a neutral face. 

“What? No way, why would I want to leave my boyfriends?” Lance inwardly giggles at the thought. He has two boyfriends! Two, loving and wonderful boyfriends. 

“Great. Fantastic. Stupendous.” Shiro can’t help but grin for the second time with unrestricted glee. He is about to join the bed again before Lance springs up.

“Oh crap, I gotta call Hunk and tell him I’m safe.” Lance hurries off, almost tripping in his haste, only clad in one of Keith’s boxers. 

“Mmmm, that looks really good on him.” Keith mummers as he props himself on one elbow and watches Lance energetically call Hunk. 

When Lance finishes, he is brimming with excitement and pecks each of his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I seriously love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was supposed to be simply just feelings and maybe a make-out session at the most. Buuut my fingers slipped and oops?


End file.
